The Past Meets the Future
by myxfairyxcorpse
Summary: What happens when the characters of Lord of the Rings get teleported to New York City 2007? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This my story about when the characters of Lord of the The Rings somehow are transported to the future, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, never have and never will.

**Middle-earth 1367 **

Our heros walk through the forests of forests of Fangorn on a warm spring day. Suddenly Legolas stops and stares blanky out into the forest

" I sense that something is amiss," he said looking over at Gandalf.

" You confounded Elf," said Gimli sternly, " you always are thinking that something is wrong."

" Hush you," said Gandalf. " What is it Legolas?"

" I do not know yet, for all I see is darkness. But I do sense that something strange is about to happen."

" Very well then," said Gandalf. " Come! Let us make haste to the hobbits!" all nodded in agreement and ran towards the Shire.

Finally the wizard, Dwarf, and the Elf made it to the hobbits. As they walked along the green hills all gave welcome to Gandalf.

" Gandalf! Gandalf!" all of the hobbit children cried. " Fireworks, Gandalf!"

" Not today, children,"he said and kept walking.

" Ohhhhh," the children sighed in disappointment, but to that he gave a slight smirk and launched one small firework from his hand. "Yay!"

" You are still but a child, Gandalf." Legolas smirked looking over at the still smiling wizard.

" I cannot disappoint them," the old man said.

" You can play with the children later,Gandalf," said Gimli, walking ahead," we need to find Pippin, Merry, and Sam."

" Right you are Gimli," Gandalf agreed.

" Gandalf!" Pippin cried. " Merry,come see!"

" What is it Pippin?" Merry said as he walked to the door, then his eyes widen when he saw three familiar faces." Gandalf! Legolas! Gimli!" he ran over to join Pippin in hugging Gandalf.

" What a joy it is to see you two again," the Dwarf said.

" Yes, it seems like it has been a hundred years since we last met." said Legolas.

" Come in!" Pippin gestured them into the small house. They went in both Legolas and Gandalf hit their heads on the ceiling.

" Sorry!" Merry called. they walked into the VERY small living room and sat down.

" If you dont mind my asking but, why are you here?" Merry asked.

" Legolas has sinced something," Gandalf said with a worried face.

" What?" the two hobbits asked in unison.

" I do not know," Legolas answered as he looked out the window.

**New York City 2006**

" Mom! I'm leaving!" a young girl yelled as she ran to the door of her apartment.

" Don't stay out too late, Sam!" her mother called from the kitchen.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye!" she yelled and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2, hope you like it. i hope that i'll get some reviews. please enjoy and sorry for the wait, cya.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, unless I go get it at a bookstore, but that's a different story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Middle-earth 1367**

Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin sat and talked it the very small, bright Hobbit room talking of Legolas' vision.

" What do you mean 'you don't know?' Pippin asked.

" I do not know, but me must warn, Sam," Legolas said, still looking out the window.

" Is it really that bad?" Merry asked looking over at Gandalf.

" Apparently so, " said the old man. " For if it was not, Legolas would not be this worried."

" Can we stop stop jabberin' and go find the other Hobbit?" Gimli asked impatiently.

" Yes, let us leave, come Merry and Pippin," said Gandalf and he leaned on his staff and stood.

They finally came upon the house of Samwise. It was very small, and covered in grass(like all Hobbit houses), it was very welcoming with its bright yellow door, which Rosie answered when Gandalf knocked.

" Greeting, Rosie," he said. " I would speak more but we have urgent buisness with Sam."

" Oh, yes," she said. " I will go get him." she closed the door, but a moment later it opened to reveal Sam."

" Greeting, Samwise," Gandalf laughed. " Do not tell me you have forgotten us?" he gestured to the Dwarf and Elf.

" Forgotted you?" Sam said, laughing himself. " How could I ever forget you three?"

The companions journeyed to the the Green Dragon to talk of why the three had come to the Shire.

" So, you do not know what is going to happen?" Sam asked Legolas as he drank his ale.

" No, but how I wish that I did," said Legolas.

" Do you think that there is a chance that Mordor's creatures may rise again?" Sam asked, leaning a little closer in.

" No," said Gandalf abruptly," they were defeated in our last battle and will not return."

" Alright...where did Merry and Pippin go?" Sam asked looking around him.

" I believe that is them," Gimli laughed pointing to a table nearby." Those rascalfs have gone and gotten themselves drunk!" The friends looked over at the dancing Hobbits and laughed.

" We drink it all day through!

We drink it till we're blue!

We sing this merry song!

We sing it all day long!

For the makers of this fine brew!

For the great Green Dragon!" they sang and clanked their mugs together.

" Very good! Very good indeed!" laughed Gandalf as he clapped.

" You are very talented for Hobbits," Gimli said.

" Yes! We are the best in all of Gondor!" said Pippin, leaning against Merry.

Come, let us get you two home," Legolas said and grabbed hold of Pippin. Gandalf took Merry.

But what they didn't know was that when they left the Green Dragon, they would be as faraway from home as they could possibly get...

**Well, that was my second chapter hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. I'm not dead

Hello, all!

no, i have not died, I've just been extremely busy for the past...year. wow

I cant believe people are actually finding this story, I mean, theres, what 100,000+ for LotR?

So, yeah, I've been busy, way to busy to write anything for or even think about this story. I have school work i need to do, cope with my father's death, and adjust to a completely new lifestyle.

When I get some free time I may write a new chapter, probably this weekend, it wont be long, but it will be there. I swear, my punctuation has gotten better :

Amazingly enough I still have the story line in my head, how, i do not know and probably never will.

please dont hate me...


	4. Chapter 4

_Holy crap I can__'__t believe I'm updating this__. The only reason I'm doing this is because when I was checking my old e-mail I saw that someone put this story on their alert list, so I felt as if I had to._

_BUT I WANT SOME REVIEWS!!! They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Enjoy the story._

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! I HAVE PROOF: ****Holds**** out empty hands: see?**

What our adventurers stepped out into was not the sunny land of Gondor, but a murky, dark, foreign world. Gandalf looked up to the grey sky, he squinted and his old eyes crinkled, giving him a look of wisdom.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, running his hand down his long, white beard.

"Gandalf?" said Legolas, snapping Gandalf out of his trance-like state. "What has happened?" He hitched Pippin up as he started sliding down. Pippin and Merry both pointed drunkenly to the ground beneath them.

"Lookit! A black river! We're walking _hiccup_ on water!" they said in unison. Gimli stomped on the hard ground then leaned down, wiped a short, dirty finger against the blackness and put it in his mouth.

"This is no river!" he grunted and spitted. "It tastes like stone, but this is no stone I have ever seen." (Our wayward adventurers would soon find out that this unknown, black, river-like stone is what we know as asphalt).

"Look, Daddy, look! Clowns!" Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli looked to the right at a small little girl in a pink dress. Pippin and Merry tore away from them and started spinning around in circles. "Look at their funny clothes!" Gimli grunted.

"Funny clothes?! I'd like to see her fight off a band of Orcs in those garments!" Gandalf chuckled and waved to the child, who waved back just before her father pulled her along, whispering something to her that sounded like '_Don't make fun of them, Natalie, they're poor and homeless.'_

They wandered on, everyone they passed stared at them, whispering and giggling after they were gone. The two hobbits had stopped numerous times to make funny faces in the tinted windows of the stores and tall buildings (most of which Gimli pointed at and criticized for 'being too 'damn fancy for their own good'). Gandalf's eyes were scanning over this new-found land. Sometimes he would mumble something or go '_hmm' _but nothing more. Finally they stopped when they reached a wooded area: Central Park.

"Finally!" Gimli exclaimed. Legolas let go of Pippin and Merry so they could roam and he ran off into the trees. Gimli looked over at Gandalf, who was examining a sign on the gate. "What're you doing, old man?" Gandalf made no response, instead he waved his hand over the sign, it glistened and the letters bended and twisted to form new symbols.

"Central park." He muttered. At that moment Legolas came back.

"The only things here are humans and dogs, no other animals." He reported

"What a pretty doggie," said Merry hugging a German Shepherd, who looked utterly annoyed. Legolas pulled at Merry's waist, but he held fast the dog's neck.

"Nothing is worse than two drunken Hobbits." Sighed Legolas, Pippin perked up his head.

"What about my uncle Bobbit?!" he had an uncle Bobbit?

"Nothing, go back to sleep P―" _Thud_ went the little Hobbit's head as it hit the grass.

Our adventurers sat down upon a bench, Gandalf continued to scan the park, Gimli was cursing under his breath, and Legolas was looking to make sure the two little Hobbits didn't hurt themselves.

"This place seems so familiar to me." Legolas said quietly.

"Stupid good-for-nothing Elf; was this your 'vision'?" Gimli asked sarcastically, he jumped when Legolas answered.

"Yes! This is it! Gandalf! This is what I saw!" Gandalf nodded slowly.

"Good, good, very good." He grasped Legolas's shoulder a shook it slightly. "Now, if we could only see the trouble and doom that you saw." Legolas nodded once in agreement.

"The Hobbits have passed out, should we leave them?" Gimli asked.

"We must find a place to put them." Gandalf replied.

"Where? From the reactions that we have been getting I doubt that anyone in this―place―would take us in." Legolas stood and picked up both Hobbits and threw them over his shoulders, they didn't stir.

"You freaks need a place to stay?" the threesome looked up to see a girl with dark brown hair streaked with blue standing in front of them, hands on her hips, smirking.

"Freaks?" Legolas asked in confusion, the girl laughed.

"Yeah, freaks. How could you be anything else in those getups?" she motioned up and down to indicate their clothes.

"Why must they all criticize our clothes?" whispered Gimli to Gandalf, who laughed silently.

"Yes, we do need a place to rest, do you know of any inns close by?" the girl laughed.

"I'm guessing by _inn_ you mean motel, and yeah, there's tons, but they cost money, got any?" Gimli untied a small brown bag from his belt and emptied it into his brown palm. The girl looked and them with a confused expression.

"That's not money, it just silver coins with weird symbols on it." Gimli grunted.

"This is money! And quite a lot." The girl shook her head.

"That's not money, dude." She reached into a large black bag covered with chains and pulled out a purple square; she opened it and took out sheets of green paper and coins covered in faces of odd looking men. "This is money." Legolas took it from her and scrutinized it.

"This is but green paper and coins. Who are these men? And these symbols?"

"Those men are old presidents, I'm not going to explain them, and those 'symbols' are numbers and words."

Gimli scratched his nose. "Stupid humans." The girl took the money back from the elf and put it back in her bag.

"You guys can stay with me, but in my basement, my mom would freak if she saw you." Gandalf smiled.

"Thank you, young lady, you kindness if greatly appreciated."

"No problem. Oh, by the way, I'm Samantha, Sam for short. What about you?" she asked.

"Gandalf."

"Gimli."

"Legolas."

"And those two," Gimli gestured to the sleeping hobbits, "Are Pippin and Merry." Merry hiccupped.

"Holy crap! They're wasted?" Sam laughed. Gimli cocked his brow. "Uh…drunk?"

"Quite." Said Gandalf.

"Nice." She started walking towards the gate and waved them to her. "Come on, my house is this way." And with that, the Elf, wizard, Dwarf and two drunken hobbits made their way to their temporary home.

_**A/N: YAY! A chapter! Please excuse any OOCness, I haven't read the books or seen the movies in a year. Maybe I should watch the movies…. **__**Maybe this weekend.**__** So, please **__**enjoy and**__** review so I can feel happy and loved. **_


End file.
